


Blood Brothers

by scaredatbest



Series: Joshler Practice [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood binding, Comfort, Depression, Fear, Fluff, M/M, shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredatbest/pseuds/scaredatbest
Summary: When Tyler falls into a deep depression, Josh comforts him and tries blood binding to help pull him from his dark place.





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction I've ever posted. I hope it's not too bad.

"Tyler, honey, I'm home." Josh calls as he walks through the front door of their house.

Josh has a few bags of groceries in hand and a pinkity drinkity from Starbucks. Josh wants to make something for Tyler, since he hasn't been properly eating. He set the bags down on the kitchen island and easily glides around the kitchen putting things away. 

Josh began to search for Tyler but he was no where in sight. So he assumes that Tyler was where he always was, in bed. Josh sets off toward their bedroom and opens the door to find Tyler curling into himself and shaking violently. Quiet whimpers fill the room and it makes Josh's heart ache. 

Josh noticed how sad Tyler had become from the deep depression that drowns him. Josh didn't know what to do, so he listens to all of Tyler's darkest fears. Josh wanted Tyler back, the happy Tyler that he loves, it's not that he doesn't love this version, it just hurts to see him like that. Tears run down Josh's cheeks.

Tyler looks so much thinner than he was a week ago. His hair is dirty and dishelved. Tyler is still wearing his favorite hoodie he put on over a week ago. Josh chokes on the sobs that form in his throat, causing him to forget how to actually breathe. He couldn't bear to see Tyler like this. 

Josh stalks over to the bed and lays down beside him. He pulls Tyler into his arms and immediately felt the uncontrollable shaking that plagues Tyler. Josh sucks in a deep breath and feels himself drifting into the sadness. He pulls Tyler impossibly closer and presses his lips against Tyler's soft skin. Josh cradles Tyler's weak form and quietly shushes him. He moves his hand to Tyler's head and smoothes his hair. Josh hums Tyler's favorite song to soothe both of them. 

"J-Josh," Tyler croaks. Josh shot up and tries to find Tyler's eyes. "I-I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault Ty." Josh coos. "Come with me to the kitchen." Tyler nods as Josh moves carefully to the floor and tugs Tyler behind him. 

Josh couldn't stand the hurt eyes that he saw before the lights were turned off. He couldn't stand how Tyler shook constantly from fear. Josh couldn't fucking stand the whimpers that escaped Tyler's full, delicate lips as Josh lie awake worrying about his best friend, his boyfriend. 

Josh gathers Tyler in his arms and lifts him up onto the counter. "I want you to know that I love you so much. Do you hear me?" Josh breathes as he puts his forehead against Tyler's, reaching for his hand. Tyler nods and intertwines his fingers with Josh's. 

"I-I love you too, Joshua." Tyler stutters.

"Do you know what blood binding is, sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure." Tyler shakes his head. "What is it?"

"We mix our blood and make a promise to be loyal to one another and to take care of each other. I want you to feel better honey. When you feel better, I'll feel better. I want you to know how much I want to take care of you." Josh smiles and presses his plump lips against Tyler's. He pulls away and moves to the other side of the kitchen to grab a knife. He grasps the handle and drags the blade across his wrist. His skin parts and blood dripped from the incision. "Are you sure you want to do this Tyler?"

Tyler nods and offers his arm to Josh. He carefully kisses Tyler's wrist, then presses the blade into his skin. The thick crimson liquid begins to bead at the parted skin and Josh presse his cut against Tyler's. 

Standing there for what felt like forever, Josh moves away and came back over with the first aid kit. He cleans Tyler's arm and bandages his wrist, then doing the same to himself. 

"How are you feeling? Any lightheadedness?" Josh kisses Tyler's cheek. 

"No, I feel really . . . I think it helps I feel so much better already." Tyler smiles a little and pushes himself down. He wraps his arms around Josh's neck and presses his lips against his. "Thank you darling." 

Josh blushes. "Oh uh, it's not a problem Ty." Josh smiles and hugs Tyler. "I'm just glad that you're already feeling better." He looks down at his feet. "I was going to make tacos, you go take a shower or whatever you'd like while I do that. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll clean up. Thanks Josh." Tyler pecks his cheek and heads for the bathroom. 

Josh smiles so wide that his face hurts. He is so happy that Tyler is already benefiting from the binding. He kept thinking about how big Tyler's smile was when he kissed him. Josh loves Tyler more than anything in the world and knowing that Tyler felt better, meant everything to him. 

Josh cooks up the meat and on the side cuts up the vegetables. He finishes his pinkity drinkity and then fills up to wine glasses with sparkling grape juice, because he wants to be extra. Once everything was done, Josh makes Tyler a plate.

"Josh, is the food done?" Tyler peers into the kitchen finding Josh holding up a plate with two tacos.

"Dinner is served Ty." Josh smiles and moves over to Tyler. He kisses his forehead. "You look great Ty."

"Thanks."

Tyler is completely clean shaven; his face and his head no longer full with hair. He wore a white dress shirt with nice jeans. He smelled of lavender and honey. 

Tyler shoves his hands in his pockets and grins. "I really appreciate everything that you've done Josh, it means the world to me." He pulls Josh in for a hug. "I love you so much and I . . . I don't deserve you."

"You know I'd do anything for you Ty."


End file.
